orb_of_twilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena the Savage
= Athena the Savage = “In a truly desolate world strength is the only really virtue. Intelligence, empathy, pity, these are the traits of the dead.” Athena was born into a family of travelling merchants. Athena’s parents were cruel and selfish people, more akin to swindlers and hustlers than honest merchants. With the growing threat of the darkness making the cost of food higher, Athena’s parents decided to sell her into slavery at the age of 3. Athena was sold to a sect of the dark organisation known as the Servants of Xopos. The Servants of Xopos are an organisation twisted by madness from the Far Realm, they attempt to plunge into chaos, just as it was before the God imposed order to the Chaos. Athena was forced to endure torture and wicked experiments, more than any hardened adventure could imagine. Athena eventually escaped at the age of 10 by brutally murdering her guard with the sharpened bone of her dead cell mate. Escaping into the wilderness of the Whispering Mountains Athena would have surely died if not for a tribe of goliaths who dwelled within the mountains. The goliaths saw Athena’s ferocity and savageness and took her into their clan, raising her as one of their own. Athena trained amongst the goliaths, growing in strength until at the age of 17 she grew powerful enough that the goliaths no longer needed to protect her and she ventured out into the wilderness to forge her own destiny. Athena knew where she had to go and went straight to the cave in which she had been tortured for 7 hellish years. Athena fought with savageness and ferocity, striking down and killing cultist and prisoner alike. Consumed by bloodlust Athena continued to strike out wildly smashing the walls and pillars of the cave, causing the entire cave to collapse in on itself. Barely managing to survive Athena, covered in blood stared at the destroyed rubble of the place that had made her childhood a living hell. Athena knew that this world was a cruel and unforgiving place, a place in which only the strongest survived. Athena was attracted to Fallcrest, a town boasting to be for the strong and the powerful, free from the weakness that developed within the protected cities like Stormwall. However Athena discovered that corruption plagued Fallcrest’s leaders and that the council that ruled the town had become over confident and pampered in their self style nobility they had managed to set up. Athena, outraged at the weakness shown by the towns leaders barged into the council hall and murdered the leaders during a town meeting. Turning to the people of Fallcrest she challenged anyone who believed they were stronger to face her. No one responded. Athena assumed leadership of the town, and her first order was the exile all that were “plaguing” the city with weakness. Many merchants, academics and nobility were banished from the town. Athena began about setting up Fallcrest to become the town it is today. All those who could prove their strength were welcomed, regardless of their past crimes or attitudes. Athena believes strength to be the highest virtue and weakness the greatest crime. Athena cares little for the day to day running of the time, spending her time instead ensuring corruption and weakness are rooted out of the town, and leading the Shadow Slayers, Fallcrest’s defensive unit. Athena also keeps her eyes out for any sign of the Servants of Xopos activity within the area, or any hints of their locations throughout Valian.